1. Field
This invention comprises a hybrid chemical/mechanical dewatering method and apparatus for siting and constructing hybrid sewage treatment plants. More particularly, it relates to a sewage treatment plant and method employing rapid sludge chemical dewatering technology in conjunction with slower conventional mechanical dewatering solids agglomeration and disposal methods for inactivating and removing pharmaceuticals and other contaminants entering sewage treatment plants to meet environmental permitting restrictions and siting limitations for disposal of sewage and wastewater.
2. State of the Art
Various sewage treatment methods and plants are known. Most large municipal systems employ a series of settling ponds sequentially concentrating the solids contained in wastewater either with or without polymers for separation from liquids via mechanical separation means, such as belt presses. In order to produce a clean effluent that can be safely discharged to watercourses, wastewater treatment operations use three or four distinct stages of treatment to remove harmful contaminants; according to the United Nations Environmental Programme Division of Technology, Industry, and Economics Newsletter and Technical Publications Freshwater Management Series No. 1, “Biosolids Management: An Environmentally Sound Approach for Managing Sewage Treatment Plant Sludge” which goes on to say: “Each of these stages mimics and accelerates processes that occur in nature. Preliminary wastewater treatment usually involves gravity sedimentation of screened wastewater to remove settled solids. Half of the solids suspended in wastewater are removed through primary treatment. The residual material from this process is a concentrated suspension called primary sludge, which will undergo further treatment to become biosolids.
Secondary wastewater treatment is accomplished through a biological process, which removes biodegradable material. This treatment process uses microorganisms to consume dissolved and suspended organic matter, producing carbon dioxide and other by-products. The organic matter also provides nutrients needed to sustain the communities of microorganisms. As microorganisms feed, their density increases and they settle to the bottom of processing tanks, separated from the clarified water as a concentrated suspension called secondary sludge, biological sludge, waste activated sludge, or trickling filter humus. Significant amounts of carbon dioxide are released in the process.
Tertiary or advanced treatment is used when extremely high-quality effluent is required, such as direct discharge to a drinking water source. The solid residual collected through tertiary treatment consists mainly of chemicals added to clean the final effluent, which are reclaimed before discharge, and therefore not incorporated into biosolids.
Combined primary and secondary solids comprise the majority of material used at municipal plants for biosolids production. Careful management throughout the entire treatment process allows plant operators to control the solids content, nutrient value and other constituents of biosolids.